


Lovers

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: This is how Atsumu and Kiyoomi spend their Valentine's together.And how they find themselves falling in love with each other again in the most simplest way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 33





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for SakuAtsuFluffWeek2021. A short cute one. <3 Enjoy. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OmiKunLover?s=09)

Kiyoomi stares at the calendar on Motoya’s wall, he’s at his cousin’s apartment to spend time with him, they haven’t seen each other in some time outside of the court. So while Atsumu decides to go home to Hyogo for a little while in the off season, Kiyoomi heads to his cousin. He didn’t feel like returning home since he could guess that his parents would still be busy running their company and he’d be alone. Motoya of course welcomes him with open arms and they fall into the comfortable pace they always had since toddlers. 

“Why are you staring at the calendar?” Motoya flips to the selection of movies on the streaming platform he pays for. 

“Valentine’s next week.” Kiyoomi walks away from the calendar and sits down next to his cousin on the couch. 

Motoya chuckles. “Yea, now you need to get something for that day. Must be nice.” 

Kiyoomi frowns. “Do I really need to get something?”

“Knowing how love sick you two are with each other, I think if you made him breakfast and took him out to the movies, he’d be over the moon. Or go the basic way, chocolates.” Motoya finally decides on a movie. “Is this okay?”

“Whatever is fine.” Kiyoomi shrugs. “Isn’t chocolate too simple?” 

“I don’t think he’d care. If he gets you chocolate what would you feel?” Motoya shoots the questions to his cousin as he pushes his cousin down on the couch before laying on top of him. 

Kiyoomi places both his hands on Motoya’s back - this was nothing unusual, they used to cuddle a lot as toddlers but stop during high school because people were frowning at it but now they learnt to not give a fuck because cuddling is nice. “I’d be happy either way.” 

“Then, he’d feel the same way.” Motoya shrugs. 

“No, I should take him to that restaurant.” Kiyoomi mutters. 

“Hey, cuzzy. Stop overthinking. It’s movie night.” Motoya chuckles.

“Fine, fine.” Kiyoomi chuckles too. 

The rest of the night passes by with them watching the movie Motoya chosen and then returning to their respective room to sleep - of course for Kiyoomi not before texting Atsumu even though it was really late.

Motoya walks out of his room the next morning smelling coffee in the air, Kiyoomi is a morning person while he is not so it’s no surprise to see his cousin awake first and already looking like he is halfway done with his day while Motoya is a hot mess. He walks to the kitchen to see Kiyoomi on his laptop while sipping his coffee. 

“Morning.” He grabs his mug and pours the coffee that Kiyoomi already made in the glass jug that he got along with his v60. 

“Morning.” Kiyoomi glances at him once before returning his eyes to his laptop.

“Are you doing work?” Motoya takes a seat next to his cousin, cradling his mug in his hand.

“No, I’m looking at a restaurant that Atsu has been dying to go to but it’s hard to get reservations apparently.” 

“May good luck be on your side.” Motoya mutters before sipping his coffee.

Kiyoomi chuckles at his cousin. “I hope so. I think a lot of people will try booking a table here.” 

“You can do it cuzzy. Have you eaten?” Motoya puts his mug down and begins his search for food. 

“Yea, already did.”

“And you didn’t make me some food?”

“Not my problem you slept like a log when I tried to wake you up.” 

Motoya rolls his eyes and makes food for himself without saying anything much after that while Kiyoomi focuses on getting a reservation. He manages to get it after calling and being put on hold for 15 minutes. Motoya is happy for his cousin who always gets questions about a special someone from their relatives - since Kiyoomi always kept to himself and never really dated anyone before so he’s glad that he’s with someone that he knows Kiyoomi wouldn’t hesitate to bring home.

Sure he’s happy for his cousin but being the middleman even after these two got together is a little much if Motoya has to admit. The afternoon Kiyoomi left to go back to Okinawa is when Atsumu calls him.

“Hello, lover boy. Kiyo just left an hour ago.” Motoya picks up the phone.

“Hi, Motoya. Thanks for telling me that but that’s not what I’m wondering about.” Atsumu chuckles.

Motoya smirks. “Then what did you call me for?” 

“Oh, I was just wondering if Omi eats chocolates or not. I mean I haven’t seen him like eating chocolate a lot so I’m not sure if I should get him chocolates.” Atsumu ponders. 

Motoya laughs. “He eats them but they aren’t his absolute favourites. Oh, only dark chocolates. He hates milk and white chocolates.” 

“Oh thank you for existing! Thank you Motoya.” Atsumu lets out a breath of relief. 

“No problem, just ask him next time.” Motoya sighs. “Haven’t I done enough when I got you two together?”

“Sorry Motoya, you’re just the reliable one.” Atsumu giggles.

“Whatever, now go get a present for Kiyo. And I swear Atsu - if you ever hurt Kiyo you’re head is going to be missing from your body.” 

“If that happens I’ll gladly present you my head.” 

“Good.” 

Atsumu arrives at their shared apartment to find it cleaned and stocked with food. Of course Kiyoomi would clean the house and get groceries if he arrived home early, as grateful as he is, he wanted to go together. He walks into the open kitchen first.

“Omi! Can you come here?” Atsumu calls out for his boyfriend, placing the paper bag on the kitchen counter before putting his duffel bag down for a moment. 

“Coming!” Kiyoomi hollers back.

Atsumu with an excited smile on his face waits, the paper bag on the kitchen counter waiting to be handed to Kiyoomi. Sure Atsumu is early on this but who cares, it’s tomorrow anyways. Kiyoomi comes into the kitchen with raised eyebrows. 

“Did you have a great trip home?” Although he sees the bag, he goes to his boyfriend first, hugging him by the waist and planting a kiss on his lips. 

“Yes! It’s good to see everyone again.” Atsumu nuzzles his nose against Kiyoomi’s cheek. “How was your trip to Motoya’s?” 

“It was fine, we hung out, bickered and called home. Nothing special but great enough. Now what’s this?”Kiyoomi looks towards the paper bag. 

“It’s for you. I know Valentine is tomorrow but what the heck, have it. It’s nothing big but I hope you like it.” Atsumu says. 

Kiyoomi lets go of his waist and takes the paper bag, he slides the box out of the bag. The slick box of Royce Chocolate is held by him with a small smile. “Royce Bitter… You asked Motoya huh.” 

Atsumu giggles. “Yea, I don’t know what to get and you don’t ever eat chocolates so I had to get confirmation, oh and these ones are the ones without liquor.” 

“Thank you Atsu.” Kiyoomi places the box down and cups his boyfriend's face before planting a deeper kiss on his lips. 

“Glad you like it, baby.” Atsumu grins. 

“Why don’t you unpack? Do you want dinner?” Kiyoomi is still holding Atsumu’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I’d like to take a shower actually. Oh, mom packed some food for us too! Umeboshi candy too.” Atsumu pulls away from Kiyoomi and unzips his backpack to take out a lunchbox that’s big enough to hold a lot of food. “I noticed you did some groceries. Take me along next time.” He pouts at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi smiles - wide and content. “Okay, I’ll take you along next time.” 

“You better.” Atsumu fakes a stern voice. “Okay I’m going to take a bath now.” 

“Alright. Before I forget, Atsu, tomorrow make sure you dress nicely for our dinner.” Kiyoomi unties the cloth wrapped around the lunch box.

“Ooo, are ya taking out to some fancy ass restaurant Omi?” Atsumu giggles - excited for their date tomorrow night.

“Yup, so dress nicely.” 

The next day the couple begin getting ready for their date, Kiyoomi putting on his green gucci suit while Atsumu wears his Prada suit - both of them were sponsored by the respective brands so their closet has a good amount of branded clothes although they rarely wear it because gym wear is their primary clothes. 

“You look handsome today.” Atsumu compliments his boyfriend. 

Kiyoomi puts the perfume bottle down. “You look gorgeous too. Ready?”

Atsumu nods. “Ready, let’s go.”

Kiyoomi calls a cab for them and they head to their destination, Atsumu still doesn’t know where they were heading to, Kiyoomi was still mum about the restaurant and only tells him that he’ll love it. Atsumu doesn’t push the question and just patiently waits. Once the cab comes into a still in front of the restaurant, Kiyoomi pays the driver and opens the door to get off first while Atsumu is still shocked. 

“Atsu,” Kiyoomi holds out his hand.

“Omi - are you serious right now?” Atsumu takes his head and gets out of the cab. 

Kiyoomi chuckles at his shell shocked partner. “Yes, took 15 minutes of being on hold but I got us a table.” 

Atsumu looks at his boyfriend - almost in tears. “You didn’t have to, this place is hard to get to.” 

“I know, but you’ve been wanting to go here. Come on.” Kiyoomi grins and pulls Atsumu along. 

Atsumu was starstruck the whole dinner - the way his eyes sparkled when they were seated at their table. A little mischievous idea of showing off to Osamu along the way that he does but Osamu replies with the same attack he gives (apparently Rin and Kiyoomi had the same idea for their boyfriends). Throughout the dinner Atsumu was glowing in happiness - giddy at every dish that is served to them following the course. Kiyoomi knows he did the right thing. 

Kiyoomi has a soft smile on night all he watches his lover sighs in contentment over how good the food is and yes he does find it to be delicious too which makes sense why it’s so hard to get a table but the most enjoyable thing of the night is Atsumu. He could just stare at Atsumu all night long - it wasn’t the place nor the clothes he was wearing but instead the joy on his face makes Kiyoomi’s heart swell with so much life. 

“Thank you, Omi.” Atsumu whispers when they leave the restaurant. 

Kiyoomi takes hold of Atsumu’s hand softly - intertwining their fingers together. “You’re welcome sweetheart. Let’s take a walk.” 

The couple walk down the streets just like any other couple that night - everyone immersed in their own world. The small talk between the couple is filled with stories of back home where Atsumu tells Kiyoomi about his mother pestering him about when he was going to bring Kiyoomi home with him. Kiyoomi just laughs when Atsumu tells him that and promises next time he’ll hop on the train to Hyogo with Atsumu. 

“You don’t have to yet you know.” Atsumu mutters - it was still early and in no way he means that he doesn’t want Kiyoomi to meet his family.

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “No, I’ll go and meet them. Of course, you’ll have to meet my parents too eventually.” 

Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi with a little blush on his face. “Alright - just tell me early so I can prepare myself.” 

Kiyoomi lets go of their hands and wraps his arm around Atsumu’s shoulder pulling him closer as they walk down the busy street. “You don’t need to prepare anything, they’ll love you.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Cause’ I love you.” 

Atsumu freezes in the middle of the street and Kiyoomi stops too, he’s staring at Kiyoomi wide eyed and flushing red. He scolds himself in his mind. “My heart isn’t beating faster, my heart isn’t beating faster, I swear it isn’t, get ahold of yourself.”

But Atsumu thinks his heart doesn’t even belong to him anymore when it doesn’t listen to him and goes into an overdrive at the words uttered by Kiyoomi. This wasn’t the first time they said ‘I love you’ - they have said it sparingly because it was heavy - it holds more meaning to them then just mere confessions of love. It carries their trust and comfort - the symbol of their love and also a sign that yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi has let his walls down for Atsumu just as much as Atsumu has. That the door to Kiyoomi’s heart is now open after a long time of waiting and having to be careful of personal space that might make the male uncomfortable if Atsumu were to barge in the most Atsumu Miya way. 

Kiyoomi takes advantage of the state Atsumu is in to take hold of his hand and pulls him along as they weave through the crowds of people. Their shoulder brushes against stranger’s, Kiyoomi muttering apologies as he leads Atsumu to god knows where - what other surprises did he have up his sleeves are unknown to Atsumu and frankly he doesn’t need any other. He is content with this dinner and spending time with Kiyoomi. He stares at the back of Kiyoomi’s head - the crows and noise dissolve into nothing and he only sees Kiyoomi, the hold on his hand is firm and it was right there and then Atsumu decides that he doesn’t want to let go of this hand and he never wants to stop loving this man. 

Their pace starts picking up from fast walking to a small jog and soon they are running once they pass the congested parts and into an alleyway where there were less people on the street and where the Moon is visibly seen. In the middle of the empty street they come to a halt - both slightly out of breath, running in suits aren’t the most optimal. Kiyoomi turns to look at Atsumu with the brightest smile on his face - a smile that Atsumu knows he’s so lucky enough to be able to see so often and that sometimes is only for his eyes and no one else. 

“I love you so much Kiyoomi.” Atsumu blurts out.

“I love you too Atsumu.” Kiyoomi mutters before leaning down to press a kiss on Atsumu’s lips. 

“Now why the hell did you make me run?” Atsumu puffs up his cheeks.

“For nothing.” Kiyoomi admits it and gets a swat on his arm before another kiss on his lips.

“Let’s go home.” He adds after parting with Atsumu.

“Wanna watch a movie, Omi?” Atsumu asks as they start walking down the street to catch a cab home to their apartment. 

“Sounds good. We can eat those chocolates you got too.” 

Arriving at their shared apartment, they quickly get out of their suit - throwing their dress shirts in the laundry and the suits are hung back on a hanger to be taken to the dry cleaners on laundry day. They put on sweats and pyjamas after washing up. Atsumu gets the chocolates out of the fridge along with two cans of non-alcoholic beer, placing them on the coffee table while Kiyoomi flips through the movie selection before deciding on a movie that they both wanted to watch. 

The night progresses with chocolate bites and popping a couple cans of beer as they watch the movie until past midnight, by then they were already on the couch with Kiyoomi cuddling into Atsumu since beer - be it alcoholic or non-alcoholic makes him sleepy. The chocolates were all already consumed and all that is left is the empty box. 

Both Atsumu and Kiyoomi had never celebrated Valentine’s before so they do lack knowledge in that department but they find great pleasure knowing that their partner is happy with what they have prepared. And that’s the only thing that matters.


End file.
